


Visit on the Sick day

by Quilly_Glitterpillar



Category: Super Bomberman R, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: A ship that nobody expected but still cute, M/M, Shipping, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly_Glitterpillar/pseuds/Quilly_Glitterpillar
Summary: When White comes down in bed with a cold, he decides to not bother his siblings about it. This, until a certain visitor shows up.





	Visit on the Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> A ship nobody expected tbh, but that's still pretty sweet haha.
> 
> I dedicate this thing to my pal Toadette, who pretty much started this ship and who deserves a whole lot of love <3

Sniff.

White laid in his bed, covering his entire body, head included, with a blanket. After insisting on training in middle of a rainy day, he woke up with the heck of a cold. All he did the entire day was lay down and suffer from a combo of fever, coughing and headaches. 

His siblings were trying to enjoy the day off, but at the same time, they worried about the oldest Bomberman brother. White is usually so healthy and takes care of everything well, it felt weird to not have him around today. One thing that didn’t help their worries the fact that White seemed to be having trouble to eat; eating just a bit of soup and then claiming he had already enough of food. 

In White’s absence, Black and Pretty teamed up to watch over and take care of the younger siblings, while Pink and Blue went out to buy cold medicine. Sometimes there was nobody to give White company, but he didn’t mind much. He knew his siblings were awfully busy, and this was his fault to begin with. 

That’s why he insisted on not calling for their help much, even if he really needed it. And now he needed it. But it’s not important.

“Ugh...” White muttered, pulling the blanket off. He didn’t care that he could barely stay up, he needed some tissues and he was going to get them! Trembly, he set a foot down and tried to get up. Darn, why is everything so hard when you feel this sick?

White was almost managing to get up from the bed when “WHITE!”

He flinched. He looked to the door, where the scream came from. It wasn’t from one of his siblings. No, it was Vic Viper. Since... Since when he was here??

“Vi… Vic Viper…?” White questioned, not moving from his sitting spot in the bed. He was a trembling mess, both from the illness and from.. his crush on Vic - even if the feelings were returned, he still felt a little shy around the other Bomber. He didn’t expect to see Vic here, especially because last time White checked, Vic had returned to Planet Gradius. Which is in another galaxy.

“What are you doing? Your brother Black told me you’re sick. And you don’t look good…” Vic explained, slowly walking inside the room. He stopped near White’s bed and placed a hand on his forehead, letting out a hiss when he felt how hot White was, because of the fever. “You shouldn’t get up. It’s kinda chilly outside, you will get worse.”

“Ah….” White began to speak, but between his fever and his heart pounding, it was hard for him to focus. Eventually, he fell down back to the pillow, the sickness was too much for him to stand up. He wondered if he would pass out on the floor if he had managed to walk out of his room before. 

Vic jumped, quickly rushing to see if White was awake. He grew out a sigh of relief and covered the other Bomber with his blanket. Then he placed a hand on White’s head, gently patting him for comfort. “Are you okay, White?”

“...Not really.” White whispered, slightly pained. He didn’t wanted to worry Vic, but he couldn’t lie about this either. “You should leave, I could infect you with my cold….”

Vic shook his head, his free hand pressed a button on the side of his head, which made his visor get up. With his face clear, he quickly placed a kiss on White’s forehead. “I’m a spaceship. It’s harder for me to catch viruses like those. If anything, I’m the best Bomber to take care of you now.”

White was going to say something, but only a squeak came out. His face was already slightly red from the fever, but now he was also blushing, slowly turning him into Red.

“Oh goodness.” Vic tilted his head and pressed the button again, lowering down his visor. He waited a few minutes to White to calm down. He understands. He also feels kinda timid around White when they hang out and they sometimes had to give Vic a few minutes to recover from a bout of shyness. 

After White’s squeaking ended, Vic gently patted his head again. “Do you need anything, dear?”

White had a bit of a heavy breathing at the word ‘dear’. Yes, technically they are dating, but he still couldn’t believe a great guy like Vic had such cute pet names for him. “I… I need tissues. And I guess I could eat a little too.”

Vic nodded and got up. “I’ll be right back. Anything else before I go, though?” White shook his head in response, so Vic made his way out of the room. 

Now White was alone in his room again. He let out a sigh, the fever and thoughts about what had just happened got into his mind a little. He was grateful to have company, especially Vic’s company, but he feared the possibility of being a burden for the other Bomber. The last thing he wanted was Vic getting annoyed at him now. 

Plus, what even he was doing here, considering he comes from so far? Also, why is it so hot in this room? Wait, that’s his fever, actually. Welp, maybe he needed more help than he realized.

“...Hey.” Vic called, stepping inside the room with a bowl of soup in both hands and a tissue box under an arm. 

White just blinked at him, until he recalled that he can’t eat while lying down, so he forced himself to sit up, his blanket falling into his legs. Vic managed to place the tissue box on a nightstand near the bed and then sat on the bed, in front of White. “Can you eat on your own or do I have to…”

“I-I can do it on my own!” White interrupted, grabbing the bowl. First things first, he pulled a tissue and gave his nose a big blow. Amazing how sniffy you could get from a cold, even without an actual nose. After this, he threw the used tissue into a garbage bin.

He then looked down, feeling his stomach growl lightly. It was hard to tell either he is hungry or not. Either way, eating is a bit hard when you’re sick like that. But this didn’t stop him from grabbing the spoon and eating the best he could. Vic just sat here and smiled. White is just too cute for this world.

“...Vic. Do you mind if I asked, uh.” White stopped eating a bit to speak. His lack of appetite was starting to get to him, as well. “I’m happy to see you but.. what are you doing here? You live so far, you probably didn’t come here for me..”

Vic shushed White before he could continue and sat the closest of White that he could, careful to not drop the bowl of soup. “I did come here for you, yeah. Actually, I had received a mission in Planet Brainwave, but then I figured I could take the chance to visit you too. I.. missed you. A whole lot.”

White’s blushing returned. He really missed Vic too, so it was delight to see him, especially now that he needed company. He ate one last sip of soup before placing the spoon down and getting ready to grab the bowl to hand it away.

“...You’re not gonna eat more? There’s still a lot of soup left.” Vic asked, a little worried. While he didn’t wanted to force White to eat more if he didn’t want to, he was usually such a health enthusiast, who talked about eating well. 

“I.. don’t know.” White muttered, his voice weak. “I’m sorry I… I feel more tired than anything. It’s so weird to be sick.”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize. It’s not like you wanted to get sick on purpose.” Vic spoke as he placed a hand on White’s shoulder. Even if it kinda was White’s fault, for insisting on training in a rainy day, but Vic didn’t know that. “If you rather sleep now, it’s perfectly fine. I can take the soup to the kitchen for you.”

“I… But you came from so far, I don’t wanna leave you alone....” White’s voiced trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed to keep up with his sentence.

Vic shook his head and carefully picked the bowl out of White’s hands. “White, I did came here for you. But now I know you’re sick, I wanna do my best to help you to recover. If it means I need to leave you sleep for a few hours, I don’t mind. You should take care of yourself too.” 

White just nodded and dove inside the blanket, yawning softly. All he wanted was to nap a little. Sometime soon, Pink and Blue would arrive home and insist for him to take some medicine, why not rest a little while he waits?

“......” White laid his head in the pillow, but then tilted it up a little so he could see Vic. “..Vic? Thank you for.. the company. I hope you can stay a little more.”

Vic smiled gently - the best he could, without a mouth, at least. Gently, moving the bowl away from White and pressing the button from his vision again, he bended over and kissed White’s cheek. “Of course I can stay more. I love you, White.”

“I love you too.” White blushed a little, but he didn’t had much energy to keep his eyes open or say something more. He just fell asleep, smiling and feeling warm inside. But this time, not warm because of the fever.


End file.
